


Limelight

by Adara_Rose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor's vehicle is in a tragic car accident.<br/>His wife and children are in it at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> My dear A,
> 
> You demanded I write myself in a relationship with one of my favorite characters, using my own name. You never said anything about length or content.
> 
> Here's your fucking fic.

Lex' ears are still ringing slightly, and as he turns his head to look at his wife something wet trickles down his cheek. Blood, he figures. Emma's eyes are wide, frightened, but dazed.

"The children" she whispers. Lex tries to reach her, but the seat belt is still at work and his arm won't obey him. That's when he realises that from her position Emma can't see the children, and it comes as a morbid relief.

Lysander hangs lifeless in his seat, his little head twisted at a horrifying angle. 

Baby Laura in her booster seat is so covered in blood she almost appears made from it.

Neither child appears to be moving.

"They're fine, love" he whispers instead, watching the light in her eyes go out.

Where the hell, Lex thinks as his wife dies in front of his helpless eyes, are security.


End file.
